Improved image processing capabilities in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, allows mobile devices to perform various operations on digital images, typically taken with a digital camera connected to or built into the mobile devices. For example, mobile devices may be able to read a barcode by capturing a digital image of the barcode and reading the digital image to extract a readable binary code from the barcode image.
Digital images taken with cameras in mobile devices can frequently experience a significant amount of blur. Images with blur are more difficult to read, and generally require more computational resources than images with no blur. Because blurry images use more computational resources, mobile devices and other devices with limited computational resources can take a long time to recover a binary code from the blurry image, making such a process impractical.